All's Fair in Love and War
by Wishing4rain
Summary: A missing moment from Deathly Hallows between everyone's favorite ginger and bookworm. Takes place after Ron returns, but before Shell Cottage. One-shot


**This is a missing moment from DH between Ron and Hermione after Ron returns.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any part of Harry Potter. If I did, I would be playing Ginny in the sixth movie just to kiss Daniel Radcliffe. ;)**

* * *

All's Fair in Love and War

Ron had returned a few weeks ago and still Hermione was acting like he wasn't there. Sure, Hermione would be cordial, including him in conversations and plans to find the other horcruxes (albeit only when completely necessary), making sure he ate (Harry would probably hate her if she didn't, so that was forced too), and talking to him a little (only when they were switching watches and it was his turn). Yea, Hermione hadn't exactly forgiven the ginger-haired Weasley.

It was around midnight and Harry was currently on watch. Ron was tinkering with the radio in hopes of finding Potterwatch while Hermione lay on her bunk with a book. Ron would occasionally give a side-ways glance at the bushy-haired girl. Hermione would not notice/ignore the looks she was getting. Ron got fed up with the radio and found amusement simply staring at Hermione.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Hermione snapped after a few minutes, not looking up from her book. Hermione was the only person Ron would ever allow to call him by his real name.

Ron shrugged in response, forgetting Hermione was not looking at him.

"Well?" She snapped again.

"Sorry, uh...nothing." Ron's ears turned a light pink color.

Hermione slammed her book down on the bunk and turned to Ronald. She glared at him as he sat in a chair with his legs leaning over one of the arms.

"If you don't want anything, why are you staring at me?"

Ron shrugged again and grinned, "No reason."

"There is too a reason and I want to hear it."

"Demanding much, 'Mione?"

Hermione scoffed and picked up her book again. Ron mentally cursed himself for what he had said, wrong move. The pair stayed like that for a good twenty minutes. Ron stared around the tent from the chair and Hermione read her book on the bunk, only occasionally glancing up from the pages to look at Ron.

At one point, when Hermione was sneaking a glance at Ron, he caught her eye. Ron gave Hermione his lopsided smile. (Little did he know that Hermione was now going weak in the knees and extremely grateful she wasn't standing.) Hermione gave a small smile back before turning back to her book.

Ron could have jumped up from the chair and kissed Hermione right there. She didn't hate him. Her action of smiling at him gave Ron just enough confidence to make his next move. He just had to figure out what exactly his next move was.

"Hermione?"

"Yes." Hermione didn't look up.

"I'm sorry."

This made Hermione look at her friend and put her book down, "For what, Ron?"

"For making fun of you and for ruining the Yule Ball for you back in fourth year, and-"

"Ron you have already apologized for those things, you really don't have to-" Hermione interrupted.

Ron held up his hand for her to stop and got out of the chair, "Just let me finish please?"

Speechless, Hermione nodded and let her legs hang down from the side of the bunk.

"I'm sorry for blaming you when Scabbers was missing in third year, and for dating Lavender and shoving it in your face last year, and for every other stupid, git-like thing I have ever done to you."

Hermione looked at the ground and frowned when Lavender's name came up.

"But, most of all, I'm sorry for leaving you. I promised you back on our first night at Grimmauld Place way back in July that I would never do that and I did. So, I'm really really really sorry."

Throughout his speech, Ron had slowly taken steps to the bunk where Hermione was sitting. Hermione looked up at him. He sounded so sincere that it took all of Hermione's will not to stand up, wrap her arms around him, and snog him completely senseless.

"Can you forgive me?" Ron asked.

His hands were shoved in his pockets. Hermione stared at him for what seemed like ages, her mouth slightly agape. She took his arm pulling one of his hands out of his pocket, and then she took his hand. Both stared at their hands as Hermione intertwined their fingers. Ron sat down on the bunk next to Hermione and took her other hand, repeating Hermione's actions.

Hermione smiled, leaning toward Ron. When their faces were only inches apart, she whispered, "I forgive you."

With that, Ron and Hermione both filled the minuscule space between them. The kiss was hesitant at first, neither believing this was actually happening. A few seconds later, Ron placed his hand on the back of Hermione's neck and deepened the kiss a little. Hermione put both of her hands on Ron's chest deepening the kiss even more.

The couple ended up lying on the bunk with Hermione on top of Ron. The kiss had been broken a few times due to lack of oxygen but only for few seconds at a time. Harry stirred outside and the pair broke apart.

Hermione got off of Ron and sat on the bunk, her breathing heavy. Ron sat up a little and when he looked at Hermione, his ears got red. Hermione blushed when she saw Ron looking at her again.

"So,"

"Ron,"

They both began at the same time. Ron gestured for Hermione to continue,

"Ron, we can't…do _this_ right now."

Ron face fell but he knew she was right. They had to think about Harry and Voldemort, _this_ needed to wait. Ron nodded in agreement and they both stayed quiet in order to catch their breaths.

"Hermione," Hermione looked up at Ron, "Will you kiss me like that every time I apologize for something?"

Hermione smiled at Ron's grin and smack him with a pillow, "Maybe."

* * *

**Okay, I know the title really has nothing to do with the story, but I got inspired when I remembered Ron's line from DH, "All's fair in love and war, and this is a bit of both." Anyway, hoped you liked and review please!!**

**~Wishing4rain**


End file.
